Grant's First South Park Adventure
by TheGrant2
Summary: Grant goes on his first adventure in South Park the rest are going to be told in the story
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: Grant goes on his first adventure in south park I don't own South Park but i do own the charater Grant Armstrong and if you want to use him in any of your other South Park fanfictions please do i do not mind at all as long as you say it belongs to me well lets get started and no criticisum cause i am doing the best i can.

**Grant's First South Park Adventure**

**Starring**

**Stan Marsh**

**Kyle Broflovski**

**Eric Cartman**

**Kenny McCormick**

**Grant Armstrong**

In the Armstrong residents a boy name Grant Armstrong was in his room sleeping untill his alarm clock went off.

Grant went down stairs he put on his glasses,his black Canada Flag shirt,his red brown pants,his blue gloves and his black shoes.

Then he strapped his backpack on and walk outside to the bus stop when he got there he waited.

Then a boy named Stan Marsh walk up to him.

"Hey Grant." Stan said

"Hey Stan." Grant said

Then another boy named Kyle Broflovski walk up.

"Hey Stan, Hey Grant." Kyle said

"Hey Kyle." Both Stan and Grant said.

Then another boy named Eric Cartman walk up.

"Hey guys." Cartman said

"Hey fatass." Kyle said

"Hey im not fat." Cartman said

"Yeah you are chubby." Kyle said

"Oh shut up you stupid jew." Grant said

"Yeah shut up you stupid jew." Cartman said repeating what Grant said.

"You also shut up chubby." Grant said to Cartman.

"Hey." Cartman said

Then another boy named Kenny McCormick walked up.

"Hey guys." Kenny said

"Hey Kenny." Grant,Stan,Kyle and Cartman said.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Stan asked

"Well I watched TV all night." Cartman said

"We know you always do." Kyle said

"Oh yeah what did you do yesterday Kyle." Cartman asked

"Well what I saw a woman getting beat up by a ginger who had glasses." Kyle said

And Grant was in shock cause that ginger was him.

"Uh yeah he sounds pretty bad." Grant said

"What did you do last night Grant." Kyle asked

"I have no idea I guess I forgot it." Grant said

"Well I looked at playboy like I usually do." Kenny said

"Yeah you do." Grant said

"Well what i did last night was watch my mom and dad having sex." Stan said

"Oh my god really?" Grant asked

"Yes you want to hear more of it

"NO!" The Other yelled as the bus came.

As they get on the bus Grant went to the driver Ms Crabtree.

"Hello Ms Crabtree nice weather?" Grant asked her.

"SHUT UP WERE RUNNING LATE!" Ms Crabtree yelled at him.

"No you shut up you fat bitch." Grant said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ms Crabtree yelled

"I said No you shut up you fat bitch." Grant said

"oh" Ms Crabtree said as she drives away.

Authors note: this was chapter 1 i hoped you enjoyed and remember no criticisum cause i am doing the best i can.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Here is chapter 2 enjoy and no criticisum cause i am doing the best i can.

As the bus stop in front of the school the 5 boys got out.

"Are you still you don't want to hear it?" Stan asked

"YES!" The Others yelled.

"Okay." Stan said as they got into the school

As the 5 go into their 4th grade class their teacher Herbert Garrison comes in.

"Okay children lets take our seats as you remember we have an assembly today about The Cat Act." Garrison explained

"Hey how are thing?" A boy named Craig asked Cartman.

"Good." Cartman said

"Ok." Craig said

"And you?" Cartman asked

"Good." Craig said

"Okay." Cartman said

"Okay kids quiet down please." Garrison said

"Hey Kyle." Cartman whispered

"What do you want fatass." Kyle whispered

"Have you ever notice you how jewish you are?" Cartman whispered

"That's a stupid question." Kyle whispered

"How is that a stupid question?" Cartman whispered

"Because everyone knows im jewish." Kyle whispered

"Yeah but do you know?" Cartman whispered as he look at him suspicioulay.

"Your weird you know that?" Kyle whispered

"Well your a fucking jew Kyle." Cartman whispered

"Hey why do that?" Kyle whispered

"Do what?" Cartman whispered

"You see when ever I say your fat or a bastard or weird you say well your a jew why do you do that?" Kyle whispered

"Because." Cartman whispered

"Because why?" Kyle whispered

"Because honestly it tickles me." Cartman whispered

"Oh fuck you." Kyle whispered as they stop talking and start listening.

Later at recess.

The 5 boys were walking and talking. (sorry I can't think of anything else xD)

"So you sure you don't want to hear it?" Stan asked

"YES!" The Others yelled.

"Well did you guys finished your homework?" Grant asked

"No." The others answered.

"I didn't either." Grant said

"I just know something is going to go wrong here." Stan said

Later in the school.

The man with the cat act was named Dr Travis who was back stage with his assistant Eddie.

"This town is too small for me Eddie." Dr Travis said

"I want to be famous I want people to look at me and say that is one star and That is why this has to work IT HAS TO WORK otherwise im just a stupid normal doctor filled with tiny weird stupid people." Dr Travis explained

"But not me right?" Eddie asked

"Oh not you Eddie no you always been like a son to me." Dr Travis said as he rolled his eyes.

Then he smiled in a evil way.

Authors note: this was chapter 2 i hoped you enjoyed and no criticisum cause i am doing the best i can.

The scene with Dr Travis was taken from the flim Cloudy With A Chane Of Meatballs.

The quote Cartman use "honestly it tickles me." was taken from The Golden Girls


End file.
